


Ice Cream

by Sameen_Shaw



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, hongjoong is a baby, hongjoong is jealous, like really really soft, really soft, we need more fluff fics in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameen_Shaw/pseuds/Sameen_Shaw
Summary: Hongjoong is starting to think that maybe Seonghwa is more affectionate and caring towards other members since he is their hyung, but he is Hongjoong's hyung too even if the age difference is barely by months. Hongjoong feels sad. He wants to be Seonghwa's favorite.or Hongjooong is mad because Seonghwa refused to take a bite of his ice cream.





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EY4u5-7ScU) when Seonghwa and Hongjoong go grocery shopping.

 

 

"Wow. That's freaking delicious!" Seonghwa says after taking a bite off of Jongho's ice cream which he had politely offered to him. And Hongjoong shouldn't be jealous, it's just ice cream, But, he is jealous, very much so because when he had kindly offered his ice cream to Seonghwa, not once but twice, while they were grocery shopping, Seonghwa had very much straight up denied him.

 

Hongjoong is starting to think that maybe Seonghwa is more affectionate and caring towards other members since he is their hyung, but he is Hongjoong's hyung too even if the age difference is barely by months. Hongjoong feels sad. He wants to be Seonghwa's favorite.

 

He doesn't speak much during dinner as all the kids talk loudly and bicker around with each other, the usual.  Hongjoong purposely avoids Seonghwa because he is mad at him. After dinner when everyone is getting ready for bed. Seonghwa pushes Hongjoong inside their room and shuts the door. Seonghwa grins.

 

"Hi baby." he says before proceeding to kiss his tiny boyfriend on his lips. But Hongjoong stops him. He pushes Seonghwa away and takes a step back.

 

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Seonghwa asks, clearly confused. Hongjoong pouts.

 

"I hate you." he says, still pouting and Seonghwa thinks he is adorable.

 

"Do you now?" Seonghwa chuckles.

 

"I am serious. Stop laughing." Hongjoong says and Seonghwa thinks Hongjoong is always cute and tiny but he is even more cute and tiny when he is angry.

 

"What Did I do wrong?" Seonghwa asks faking a hurt expression, playing along with Hongjoong's cute little banter.

 

"You.. You denied me when i offered you ice cream, but you immediately ate it when Jongho offered it to you." Hongjoong says crossing his arms on his chest in an attempt to look intimidating. He fails though, because Seonghwa thinks he could never look more adorable.

 

"Oh, baby." Seonghwa coos and takes a step closer to Hongjoong. He playfully boops his nose. "You are so cute."

 

"Stay away." Hongjoong replies. "I am clearly not your favorite dongsaeng." he pouts, looking down.

 

"Oh but you are." Seonghwa says wrapping his arms around Hongjoong's waist and pulling him closer. Hongjoong tries to wiggle away but fails. "You are my favorite. You know that right? I love you. You are my adorable baby." he pecks Hongjoong's forehead a couple times.

 

" Doesn't matter. You'd rather have Jongho's ice cream than mine because you can never deny him." Hongjoong frowns.

 

"Are you jealous?" Seonghwa asks removing Hongjoong's hair from his eyes, petting him softly. 

 

"No" Hongjoong says. But his anger slowly melts away as Seonghwa massages his scalp and caresses his cheekbones. He really wants to be mad at Seonghwa. He really does.

 

"Yes you are." Seonghwa laughs he pulls Hongjoong's closer and lets Hongjoong's forehead rest on his chest. "You are right. I can't deny Jongho because he is the youngest and I cant help it. He may be my favorite dongsaeng but you. You are special." Seonghwa says, Hongjoong sighs. "I love you"

 

"Love you too" Hongjoong replies but doesn't say anything further.

 

"Still mad at me?" Seonghwa asks. Hongjoong nods slowly. "Maybe."he says.

 

After a minute of silence Seonghwa speaks.

 

"How about we go out?"

 

"Now? But its like midnight."

 

"So what. C'mon. I know a place that is still open." Seonghwa says before grabbing his wallet and holding Hongjoong's hand, interlacing their fingers together. "Besides, we never get alone time with each other, without the cameras."

 

Hongjoong agrees. 

 

 

 

.........................

 

 

Its nice as they walk together. Its quite and dark, yet somehow very peaceful. They talk a lot. Mostly about the vlive they did together and some of the funny comments the fans had left. Hongjoong finds himself laughing at all the little jokes that Seonghwa cracks, smiling at all the sweet things he says and blushing when Seonghwa stops walking every few minutes just to kiss him softly. They don't have to worry about anyone seeing them since its dark.

 

"Do you think I'd ever take any one else out like this?" Seonghwa asks.

 

"How do you mean?"

 

"Do you think I would go out with any other member late at night, hold their hand and walk with them?" Seonghwa clarifys.

 

"Oh please. You are such a mom. You would never let the kids go out at such a late hour." Hongjoong teases.

 

"See? The difference between me with other members versus me with you?"

 

Hongjoong smiles.

 

"Yeah I see. You care about the safety of the kids but you are okay with me roaming around late at night." Hongjoong jokes.

 

"You silly baby. That's not what I meant." Seonghwa chuckles.

 

"What if someone were to kidnap me? I am so small, I could be an easy target."

 

"That will never happen. I will protect you."

 

"Oh Hyung is so brave." Hongjoong giggles.

 

They walk for a few more minutes just enjoying each other's company. They rarely get time to be with each other anymore because of their busy schedules. Hongjoong likes this. This is nice. Seonghwa is nice.

 

"We are here." Seonghwa says. Mind so wrapped up in enjoying Seonghwa's company, Hongjoong had honestly forgotten that he was supposed to be taking him somewhere.

 

"An ice cream shop?"

 

Hongjoong's face lights up. This is really nice. Seonghwa is really nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write smut for this in the next chapter? Let me know. For now I just wanted it to be fluffy and cute. <3


End file.
